A network device may connect to a network port serving as a communication endpoint for a network. The network device may be associated with a protocol address. For example, the protocol address may include an internet protocol (IP) address, where a numerical label is associated with each network device that uses an internet protocol for communication. In some cases, a server of a network (e.g., a network protocol server, etc.) may automatically assign the protocol address to the network device.